Sales activity is an import component to any organization attempting to generate revenue from sales of goods or services. However, mitigating against sales efforts is the complex and diversified nature of sales cycles. For example, sales activity may be done apart from headquarters, such as at distributors, independent sales organizations (ISOs), regional offices, field sales organizations (FSOs) and the like. These offices may be located in multiple countries.
Accordingly, significant quantities of time, effort and paper may be needed to capture and track sales related transactions. A portion of sales activity is in leads, quotes, forecasting and other activity. Though such activity is documentable, it may go undocumented owing to time constraints and lack of a structured reporting mechanism. Moreover, sales may involve obtaining information from organization outside of a sales organization, such as from marketing, corporate management, engineering and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a solution that automates and streamlines a sales cycle process through increased workflow efficiency, improved communications, integration of business systems, and automation of document management and routing. Moreover, such a solution should integrate with other business systems to create seamless paths for data transmission and distribution.